


Hit The Beach

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go to a beach and play a board game, which becomes more engaging than they suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Beach

"We should go for a beach trip," Steve said after a debriefing at the meeting room  
  
"Beach trip? Are you kidding me?" Tony said.  
  
Steve replied, puzzled. He had no idea why Tony was against such a trip. "What's wrong with one? Beaches are great. It's your idea that we should go somewhere relaxing after all these fight we have."  
  
"Well, it's surely tiring to recover the Empire building from a supervillain deeming himself "The Magician", fighting Marshmallow Man at New York centre, and dealing with Doombots, always the Doombots," Tigra said. "But a beach?"  
  
Jan was the first one to stand by it with a shiny smile, and Storm readily agreed to it, saying that she regretted missing out the last time. Logan said it was a good idea and glared at Tony with a meaningful smile that made Tony squirm, to Steve's puzzlement. But the team finally agreed to that and Steve was pleased.  
  
When they went to the beach, they swam, played beach volleyball, had a picnic, and the Tony suggested playing a board game together. "I bought it from an old man. It sounds fun."  
  
"You're such a geek," Jan teased with a smile, and then with no objections they got to it. .  
  
The first sign that things weren't quite right was that when Tigra's token arrived at a green square, she was nearly held by green vines with sharp thorns appearing from nowhere and then disappeared again when Storm dropped the dice. Soon the Avengers discovered that more weird thing happened, which were in some way related to what squares their token arrived at.  
  
"Do you remember the movie that everything the kids play in a game come out into the real world? That one Logan liked?" Peter asked.  
  
Logan said, "It's for kids only."  
  
"But you watch it three times," Jan said. "Any way, what's the point in that?"  
  
"It's now happening to us so we need to finish the game."  
  
"I know beaches are evil," Tigra said.  
  
Nevertheless, it seemed to be the only way to deal with the messy situation. When Peter threw his dice and his token went to a square that said, "You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?", they were chased by an army of corns. It was more scary when Storm's token arrived at that square with a riddle, "What goes around the world but stays in a corner?", as a giant seal fell from the sky and nearly squashed all of them. Meanwhile they got chased by zombies, nearly drowning in slip sand and had to ride a bean stalk to get the game board back.    
  
After they finally finished the game, everything went normal again. All the corns and the chickens and the zombies and such disappeared, as if what'd happen before was a dream. The Avengers looked at each other and Jan concluded, "Obviously, beaches are evil."  
  
"Next time no board game for anything, at least not one from unknown sources like this," Storm said. Tony and Peter immediately looked sad, to Steve's amusement.  
  
Tigra did a stretching and said, "At least it's exciting. That's something, but now can we return home?" The other Avengers agreed to it and they returned to the Mansion, Tony wanted to bring the board game to the workshop, saying that he would test it some more but Jarvis politely objected him after hearing about their adventure.  Steve made a phone call to Dr. Strange, who agreed to come after a long period of silence that Steve suspected was Dr Strange hiding his laughing. When he arrived, he checked over the game and said, "I sensed Asgardian magic."  
  
"Loki?" Jan asked.  
  
Strange answered, "Apparently. He's a god of mischief and it fit his style."  
  
"Well, this time it 's Loki 1: Avengers :0 then," Peter said.  
  
Strange took the game away and the Avengers went to rest. Tony stayed behind and looked embarrassed. When Steve asked him what it was about, Tony said, "Sorry for ruining the vacation."  
  
"It's all right. Kind of fun really, like playing a computer game in real life."  
  
"Well I have just a game like this by my side. Do you want to try it?"  
  
"Is it from a strange old man?"  
  
"No, it's Monkey Island."  
  
"Sure," Steve said, and Tony looked glad. All in all , this vacation was not so bad.


End file.
